Fleeting Dream
by iCooky
Summary: Oneshot. My take on epilogue of Kazama route in Hakuouki: Zuisouroku.


**Author's Note:** Characters and plot related to Hakuouki do not belong to me.

This is based on the Kazama game ending from _Hakuouki: Zuisouroku. _I just elaborated on the original ending and what I imagine would have happened - purely imaginative.

* * *

><p>Fleeting Dream<p>

The Shinsengumi's flag, stained red by the blood of the fallen, lay fluttering on the ground. Chizuru let out a muffled sob, falling to her knees to hug to flag against her. Hijikata-san and the remaining Shinsengumi had made their last stand here, protecting all that they believed in. She screamed and cried, letting her griefs be known to the world.

"It all ended here. Warriors who refused to discard their samurai pride and ways made their last stand against the changing tides," Kazama muttered from his vantage point behind her. "Those kind of idiots... I don't dislike them."

"Chizuru."

The girl was curled up tightly in a ball, arms wrapped around the bloody icon of the Shinsengumi.

"Chizuru..." he repeated more quietly. Kazama made his way to her and stood before the trembling, sobbing wreck. Wordlessly, he pulled her to her feet. Her eyes looked dead, sucked off all life.

"Chikage-san, I'm sorry but can you please leave me alone?" She turned to walk away but Kazama caught her wrist and pulled her back. She stopped.

"I won't be able to do that, Chizuru. I've taken interest to you."

Kazama pulled her against him, resting his chin in her hair. When Chizuru spoke, her voice was emotionless and lifeless.

"I have to bury them properly, Chikage-san," she whispered. "They're covered in blood. I need to-!"

He swiftly pressed his lips to hers, effectively silencing her babbling. Chizuru's eyes widened in surprise, a stray tear made its way down her cheek. Kazama pulled away, crimson eyes unusually gentle. He brushed away tears from her cheek with a calloused thumb.

"That kiss is proof that you and I are not unrelated," he whispered into her hair. "Once you've finished sorting everything out, come to my place."

He paused, trying to find the right words.

"No, if you don't come, I'll come to pick you up," he murmured. He felt Chizuru nod against his purple coat.

"Ah. I'll be right here," she replied softly. After a few moments, she added, "Thank you... Kazama."

Kazama reluctantly pulled away and watched as Chizuru made her way back to the graveyard of her friends.

His voice nothing but a whisper, he muttered, "Let's go," to Shiranui and Amagiri. The demons disappeared into the night.

Kazama returned a month later. He was surprised to say the least at the change that had happened to the ruins of the old Shinsengumi estate. Grass as green as emerald grew in smooth sheets. Flowers and trees dotted every corner and beautiful gravestones were carved with each of the Shinsengumi members' names. It had been turned into a pristine garden. A woman made her way out of the temple in the middle, bearing incense and a basket of fruits. She stopped at every gravestone, prayed, laid an offering and moved on to the next. It was Chizuru. She had discarded the masculine clothing she wore during the war and was dressed in a solemn shimmering black kimono. Her hair was pinned up intricately, a few raven locks falling to frame her face. She looked impeccable.

As Chizuru rose from the last gravestone marked "Harada Sanosuke", she turned to her visitor.

"It's nice to see you again," she greeted softly.

Kazama let his eyes take in the entire garden before speaking, "Are you ready to leave this place now, Chizuru?"

Her eyes closed for a brief moment.

"Ah. I hope they will be at peace now... finally."

A few tears pricked her vision as Kazama offered her his hand. She gazed longingly at the garden behind her.

"You can return here when you please, Chizuru. The life of an Oni is long," Kazama reminded her. "If you choose to spend it mourning, it will be nothing less of torture."

Tentatively, she grasped onto his outstretched hand, unresisting when Kazama leaned to press a kiss to her forehead. For the first time in a somber year, Chizuru allowed a small smile to appear on her lifeless face.

"Thank you, Kazama."

* * *

><p>Rate and Review please! Kazama x Chizuru ftw 3<p> 


End file.
